PROHIBIDO
by LadyByron49
Summary: En ese momento de tu vida donde te sientes sola, perdida... vacía y lo único que te llena de nuevo es un mundo inmerso en drogas y un Demonio de ojos negros que te ofrece un amor prohibido.
1. VACÍA

**_Capitulo_**

 ** _I_**

 **VACÍA**

 _Depresión._

 _Soledad._

 _Tristeza._

 _¿Eso es lo que siento?_

 _¿Depresión? ¿Soledad? ¿Tristeza?_

Debería dejar de pensar tantas estupideces.

 _Vacía._

Si, ese concepto me queda perfecto.

Todos piensan que soy feliz, porque tengo belleza y dinero, todo lo que una chica de 20 años quiere, _poder._

¿El poder de llenarte solo con lo material? , si.

Así de vacía es mi vida. Puedo apostar todo el dinero que tengo al decir que todos los presentes piensan que soy una _niña mimada_ , que solo le importa la moda, los viajes y el dinero.

Y tienen toda la razón.

Solo que llenaba un vacío que no sabía que existía. Hasta ahora.

Desde que Trunks tomo la presidencia de Corporación Capsula , todo cambio.

 _Todo._

El no tiene la culpa de ser perfecto, no, el no la tiene.

Hoy, todos los Gerreros Z, están reunidos en Corp. Capsula, celebrando el tercer año de Trunks como presidente. Sus _exitosos_ tres años.

Y ahí estoy yo, en un rincón de la sala, viendo como todos son felices con sus vidas, llenos de vida.

 _Llenos. No. Vac_ í _os._

Entonces lo vi.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en su vaso de licor, lo movía de un lado a otro como si eso pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, era hipnótico verlo, Si, sí que lo era.

Nunca había notado esa mirada en el, una mirada como la mía, _vacía_ … sus rasgos finos pero fuertes demostraban que no estaba en este mundo, que _curioso._

¿Qué estaría pensando?

Tal vez piense en lo feliz que es con su hermosa esposa y su hija Pan, o tal vez, solo este pensando lo aburrida que es esta fiesta.

Sí, eso debe ser.- Sonrió

De un momento a otro su mirada cruzo con la mía, _negro contra azul._ Su mirada negra como la de un Demonio, me paralizo, cada segundo que pasaba me quemaba por dentro, _me desnudo_ , me sentí como si me estuviera haciendo el amor de la manera más salvaje que pueda haber, como si su mirada me tocara cada centímetro de mi piel, ¿así se siente que te hagan el amor?

* * *

 _-Es mucho mejor, pequeña-_

* * *

Mi piel se erizo.

 _Gemí._

Pero todo acabo de un momento a otro, su sonrisa dulce apareció _, inocente_.

¿Qué estoy haciendo, por Dios?, ¿Como pude sentir algo así?, Además con _él,_ con el hijo de Kakaroto, con _Gohan._

Creo que tanta soledad ya me está volviendo loca.

-Bra!, ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo rato llamándote y no me respondes- Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado a mi madre, estaba desorientada -por favor ayúdame aquí un segundo, ¿Quieres?—mientras trataba de cargar una caja de vinos para los presentes- A veces desearía que fueras más parecida a tu hermano –eso ultimo lo dijo en vos baja, pensando para ella misma.

Me llene de rabia, dolor.

¿Cómo podía decir eso?

-Si Trunks es tan perfecto, dile a el que te ayude, madre.-diciendo esto salí al patio de la casa, estaba hecha una furia, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba llenar mis pulmones de aire, sino moriría.

Respira Bra, trata de calmarte, que ella piense así no es nada nuevo.

Pero…

¿Qué fue eso que _sentí_ cuando vi a Gohan?

Fue enigmático, inmensamente enigmático, fue como estar en una ilusión excitante, si, sumamente excitante.

Dios mío, que estoy pensando, Gohan podría ser mi padre.

* * *

 _-Pero no lo es Bra.-_

* * *

-Cállate- susurro, mi mente me está jugando una muy mala broma. Es una locura total que me este pasando esto, en un momento estoy pensando en mi triste y vacía vida y en otro estoy teniendo fantasías con el padre de Pan. Fabuloso.

¿Tan sola estoy que imagino cosas con la primera persona que veo?

 _Al parecer, si._

\- Mocosa—Volteo, es mi padre, Vegeta, el imponente Príncipe de todos los Saiyajin, el mismo que me miraba de la forma más ruda que hay, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada de un tiempo para acá recibir esta clase de miradas, ya no era lo mismo como cuando era niña, ya no me dedicaba miradas llenas de amor, cuando me miraba jugar, solo dedicadas a mí, a su princesa a su niña.— ¿Porque le hablaste a tu madre así?—Si seguía viéndolo a los ojos, moriría petrificada, es tan frio, tan serio, nada lo inmuta. – RESPONDE NIÑA—Grita, Con el no podría dármelas de _Rebelde_.

\- Lo siento padre, no fue mi intención responderle así a madre. —Lo dije cabizbaja, no podía mirarlo, tenia demasiada autoridad sobre mí.

* * *

 _-Eso crees, pequeña-_

* * *

\- Hump—Medio la espalda, ¿Seria que tampoco soportaba verme?, ¿Tan débil era para él? Sí, seguro eso es. —No te quedes afuera tanto tiempo—Diciendo esto sin mirarme, se fue.

* * *

 _-No eres nadie pequeña, lo decepcionas.-_

* * *

-YA! Por favor, me estoy volviendo loca en verdad. —Me senté en la grama, mis piernas no me daban mas, temblaba. Sentía que mi mente estaba en mi contra, debía despejarme, relajarme.

Luego de unos minutos, ya más calmada, decidí entra a la fiesta, deseaba que se acabara lo más pronto posible. –Calma Bra, no debes mostrarte débil ante nadie. — _Débil_ , sí que lo era.

-Bra! Bra!—Eran Marron y Pan, me llamaban muy animadas, se notaba que se divertían a diferencia de mí, me acerque a ellas, tal vez yo este equivocada, al pensar que estoy _sola._ –Hola chicas, ¿como la están pasando? –Sonrió falsamente.—La estamos pasando genial—Hablo Pan—Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos todos.

-Así es—Dijo Marron entusiasmada tomando de una lata de soda, en ese momento me fije que miraba a Trunks, se notaba lo enamorada que estaba de el al igual que Pan.

-¿Y tu Bra, como la estas pasando?—Pan me mira, tenia los mismos ojos de su padre, negros.

 _Negros como la noche._

 _Negros como un Demonio._

-Oh muy bien, esta muy divertida la fiesta—respondí.

* * *

 _-Que niña más mentirosa.-_

* * *

Apreté mis puños, no de nuevo, por favor.

-Pan, tu madre te llama, te necesita para algo en la cocina—Esa voz… era la del Demonio, el Demonio de ojos Negros. Levanto mi cabeza y ahí está el con una sonrisa inocente, esa sonrisa podría cautivar a cualquiera o destruirla.

-Gracias por decirme padre, ¿Me acompañas Marron?—Pregunta la pelinegra. —Claro Pan, ¡vamos!—Se fueron juntas, riendo, felices.

-Hola Bra. —Gohan estaba a mi lado, mirándome con esos ojos que serian en un futuro, mi perdición, mi condena. Estaba nerviosa, mis manos temblaban, estaba tan cerca de mí, debo responder.—Hola Gohan, ¿Cómo estás? —Debo disimular, tranquilizarme y no imaginar cosas.

-Muy bien Bra, aunque estoy impresionado como Trunks ha crecido tan rápido y se ha convertido en todo un hombre profesional, recuerdo cuando se la pasaba en la Montaña Paoz jugando con Goten. —Esto lo dijo viendo a Trunks que se encontraba hablando con Goten y la novia de este, Pares., pero pude notar que lo veía orgulloso, la mirada de un padre a un hijo. Tal vez así me miraba él, como una hija, como una niña.

* * *

 _-Que equivocada estas, pequeña.-_

* * *

Abro los ojos como plato, ¿Por qué me vienen pensamientos así?

De repente el voltea hacia mí, serio, cautivante, excitante.

-No toda la noche tiene que ser sobre Trunks, cierto? —Me dice alegre— Sentémonos aquí en el mueble , para hablar de ti.-

-¿De mi?—Pregunte sorprendida, ¿Por qué quiere hablar de mi? ¿Hará esto porque me ve sola y le doy lastima?.—Gohan estas seguro que…

-Claro que si, ven, siéntate aquí junto a mi.—Otra vez esa mirada, necesito aire fresco de nuevo, siento que no respiro, no puedo escapar, así que me siento en el mueble rendida, entregada el.

Gohan me mira sonriente, se parece a Kakaroto. —Cuéntame algo, ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad? –Insiste.

-Pues… - Me siento mareada, su perfume impregna mis sentido es _Dulce…_ suspiro, debo calmarme porque me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua. –Me va bien… en realidad la Universidad es aburrida. – _El Demonio_ sonríe, es hermoso. –Sí, cuando tenía tu edad pensaba igual, que era el lugar más aburrido del mundo, aunque ahora he pensado en dar clases en la universidad, ¿irónico cierto?, es una propuesta que todavía estoy pensado. –Dice pensativo. –Aunque tu madre me ha invitado a trabajar en Corp. Capsula, seria genial.

-¿En serio Gohan? Pues me parece una excelente idea que trabajes C.C, seguro que ha tu familia le gustaría. –Esto último lo dije bastante seria, debo entender que es un hombre casado, con una hija y además mucho mayor que yo…

 _El tiene una vida._

-Tienes razón Bra, no lo había pensado, gracias _pequeña. –_ Pone su mano sobre mi cabeza, _me erizo,_ su mano baja hasta mi brazo y me da un pequeño apretón, _lo deseo,_ deseo a este hombre, no, mejor dicho, deseo a este Demonio de ojos negros.

 _Mi Demonio._

* * *

 _-Si pequeña, tu Demonio.-_

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_

 _HOLA!_

 _Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo una historia, así que estoy algo emocionada xD, espero que les guste, como pudieron ver esta historia es un Gohan x Bra, una pareja bastante inusual pero atractiva, así que me anime hacer algo diferente ¿Por qué no?_

 _Si tienen alguna duda, por favor escríbanme._

 _Besos._

 _Con amor, Lady._


	2. DIOSA DE LA MURTE

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _II_**

 **DIOSA DE LA MUERTE**

* * *

 _Tu alma, en la tumba de piedra gris_  
 _estará a solas con sus tristes pensamientos._

 _Ningún ser humano te espiará_  
 _a la hora de tu secreto._

 _¡Permanece callado en esa soledad!_

 _No estás completamente abandonado:_  
 _los espíritus de la muerte, en la vida, te buscan_  
 _y, en la muerte, te rodean._

 _Te cubrirán de sombras: ¡Permanece callado!_  
 _La noche, tan clara, se oscurecerá_  
 _y las estrellas no mirarán la tierra,_  
 _desde sus altísimos tronos en el cielo,_  
 _con su luz de esperanza para los mortales._

 _Pero sus globos rojos apagados,_  
 _en tu hastío, tendrán la forma_  
 _de un incendio y de una fiebre_  
 _que te poseerán para siempre._

 _De tu espíritu no podrás desechar las visiones,_  
 _que ahora no serán rocío sobre la hierba._

 _La brisa - el aliento de Dios - es silenciosa,_  
 _y la niebla sobre la colina,_  
 _oscura, muy oscura, pero inmaculada,_  
 _es un símbolo y una señal._

 _¡Como se extiende sobre los árboles_  
 _el misterio de los misterios._

 _ **Espíritu de la Noche**._

 _ **Edgar Allan Poe.**_

* * *

Viernes.

Una semana después de la fiesta de Trunsk, mi mente seguía pensando en _el_ … en su mirada, sus palabras, sus labios… Dios, ¿Por qué debería pasarme esto a mí? No está bien desear fervientemente al padre de tu amiga…

 _Amiga._

 _No._

Sonrió –Que locas estas Bra.

Me encontraba en la Universidad, para ser más específica en el salón de clases, el Profesor Ryu de Física todavía no había llegado, tenía una hora de atraso, que extraño… él _nunca_ se retrasa. "Mis compañeros de clases" estaban como locos, seguro todos estaban ligando que el profesor no llegara o se reportara enfermo, cualquier excusa era perfecta para no ver clases.

-Oye Bra, ¿Qué harás hoy? –La miro, era Aki, ella _era_ mi mejor amiga, verla es como mirarme a mi hace tres años atrás, así era yo, una niña tonta que lo único que le importaba era ser la más bella, la más popular. Que patética era. -¿Por qué, hay fiesta? –pregunto, sin interés, lo menos que quería era salir de fiesta y con ella, no, que pesadilla.

-Pues si, a demás es en casa de Max –Dijo mientras se miraba sus perfectas uñas –Esta rendido por ti –Me mira con fastidio, me odia por eso, ella es la que esta derretida por ese idiota, están cabeza hueca como ella –Aki, sabes que no me interesa ese idiota.

-Ay por favor Bra, es el chico más popular de la Universidad, todas quisieran ser tu –Estaba eufórica de la rabia -¿Por qué eres tan malagradecida con tu suerte?

-¿Suerte? Estás loca si piensas que eso es tener suerte, crece Aki – que molesta es.

-Pero Bra… -En ese momento llego el profesor Ryu, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verlo, así se callaría la tonta de Aki.

-Silencio por favor, ¡SILENCIO! –Todo el mundo callo, este profesor era sumamente estricto, le gustaba todo bien hecho, correcto – Mi retraso se debe a que hoy el Director me ha informado que hubo un nuevo ingreso y además estará con nosotros, por favor señorita adelante –El silencio que había era sepulcral, la chica que entro era _hermosa_ , parecía una Diosa, una _Diosa de la muerte,_ su cabello negro era muy largo le llegaba a la cintura, vestía una cortísima falda y botas hasta las rodillas de color negra, hasta el maquillaje era negro.

 _Negro._

Los chicos empezaron a silbar y a decir babosadas -¡Que mujeron!—dijo un compañero a mi lado –Oye preciosa ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto el idiota de Max

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Izumi Charlotte, pero pueden llamarme Charli, si así lo desean, espero nos llevemos bien –Me mira, sus ojos verdes son hermosos, resaltaban dentro de tanto negro.

-Muy bien, señorita Bra como presidenta de la clase le agradecería que pusiera al corriente a la señorita Izumi –Dice el profesor.

-Por supuesto profesor no hay ningún problema –Lo que faltaba, ayudar a la nueva.

-Perfecto, alumna Aki por favor dele ese puesto a su compañera nueva, así estará más cerca de la señorita Bra, por si se encuentra perdida en la clase.

Aki se paro molesta, seguro odia a la nueva por haber robado la atención de Max y por haberle quitado su puesto, mi día no va tan mal.

-Hola linda, espero que seamos amigas –Me sonríe, la verdad no sabría distinguir si esa era una sonrisa verdadera o falsa.

* * *

 _-Se parece a ti, pequeña-_

* * *

Frunzo el ceño.

Otra vez.

Otra vez, mi mente está jugando.

-Hola, claro que si, también lo espero –La miro y le sonrió.

La hora que quedaba de clases el profesor no las dio en ejercicios prácticos, no tuve que ayudar mucho a la nueva, es bastante inteligente, resolvió todos los ejercicios ella misma, al menos no es lenta como Aki.

Ya terminada la clase me disponía a salir cuando Charli, me intercepto, el salón quedo vacio.

-Oye linda, que tal si salimos hoy a divertirnos y nos conocemos mejor, así te presento a mis amigos ¿Qué me dices? –Se nota que no le da pena nada, que extraña. –Estoy segura que te caerán bien. –

-No lo sé… tengo que terminar algunas cosas, yo… -No me dejo terminar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No te arrepentirás te lo juro. Te vas a divertir —esta chica en verdad es hermosa, sus ojos son como dos piedra de jade.

\- Esta bien, iré. –Le digo mientras le entrego un papel –Escríbeme la dirección por favor.

Ella toma la hoja con sus delicadas manos, sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro.

Al parecer le gusta mucho el negro.

Mucho.

-Listo linda, nos vemos allá entonces—no sé en qué momento se me acerco tanto, la tenía casi encima de mí, todo se nublo.

 _Me beso._

Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla.

Y sin más, se despidió.

-Nos vemos lindaaa! –tomo su bolso y se fue corriendo a la salida.

 _¿Quién es esa chica?_

 _¿Quién es Charlotte Izumi?_

* * *

 _-Tú segunda perdición, pequeña-_

* * *

-Oye pa, no entiendo nada de esto –Dice molesta, sonrió, es tan bella cuando se pone así – ¡Odio esto! Mejor dejo la Universidad y monto una escuela de artes marciales.

-¿Qué? De eso nada jovencita, debes terminar la Universidad –Dije mientras buscaba jugo de naranja en el refrigerador.

-Pues no soy un cerebrito como tu… o como Bra.

 _Bra._

Cuanto había crecido, la última vez que la vi tendrá unos 17 o 18, pero ese día… se veía diferente, más grande, más madura, seguro tiene a todo el instituto a sus pies, es muy atractiva.

Ese día en la fiesta… quede deslumbrado de tanta belleza, ese vestido rojo que tenia puesto… en verdad es toda una Diosa Griega, sino fuera hija de Vegeta y Bulma y yo tuviera mínimo 20 años menos no lo pensaría dos veces.

La haría _mía._

 _Solo mía._

Ay Gohan tanto trabajo ya te esta enloqueciendo. Debes pensar en ella como una _hija._

-¿Por qué no estudias con Bra como antes?—Pregunte curioso, es extraño que no le haya pedido ayuda.

-Bra y yo… ya no somos tan amigas como antes papá—Dices cabizbaja, se nota que la quieres y que estas triste por eso - ¿Y eso porque?—Pregunte.

-No lo sé… tal vez ya no le agrado—Me miras triste—Bueno y porque no la llamas y la invitas a comer hoy, tu madre va a preparar algo delicioso. –Le dije entusiasmado.

 _Es una excusa, solo quieres verla._

\- ¿Tu crees papá?—Me preguntas pensativa, te emociona la idea –Claro que si mi niña ¡llámala! –Me miras sonriente y me das un beso lleno amor –Iré a llamarla papá –Te vas corriendo a tu cuarto.

 _Admirar la belleza no es un pecado._

 _¿O sí?_

* * *

Después del extraño incidente con la nueva, decidí irme a mi casa, estaba exhausta física y mentalmente, que día, cuando ya estaba llegando a mi carro mi celular empezó a sonar, así que lo busco para ver quién es y me llevo la sorpresa de que era Pan.

Qué extraño. ¿Será que paso algo?

No, seguro es algo sin importancia.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola Bra! ¿Cómo estás? –Su voz sonaba alegre.

-Eh… pues bien Pan, Gracias. ¿Y tu como estas?—Pregunte.

-Oh bien, bien, gracias. Pues te estarás preguntando porque te estoy llamando y bueno era para invitarte a comer, aquí en mi casa… ¡claro si tu quieres!—Sonabas nerviosa.

Estaba sorprendida, no me esperaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Pan invitándome a comer a su casa?

-¿Bra? ¿Sigues ahí? –

-Eh… si, si, sigo aquí Pan disculpa –Mi mente daba vueltas, no sabía que responder, además seguro _él_ estará ahí.

* * *

 _-Quieres verlo pequeña, lo sabes.-_

* * *

-Bra, si no quieres está bien, lo entiendo –

-No, no, no…Pan si quiero, claro que quiero—Veré a Gohan, como negarme a eso -¿En serio Bra? ¡Bueno, te espero! –Si Pan, le avisare a mi madre que iré a comer a tu casa, nos vemos. –Colgué.

* * *

- _Eso es, no te prives de tus deseos.-_

* * *

No, no lo hare.

-Bien debo llamar a Bulma—Busco el número y llamo.

-¿Hola?—Responde—Mama es Bra, iré a comer a casa de Pan hoy y de ahí saldré a una fiesta, así que no me esperes—Le dije algo apurada, estaba emocionada

 _Lo veré._

-Pero Bra no te he visto en todo el día, ni siquiera desayunaste hoy con nosotros—Me regaña, Dios no estoy para esto—Mama por favor, ya le dije a pan qué iría, ya me están esperando, debo irme, si estas despierta cuando llegue hablamos un rato, ¿sí?—Quería cortar, quería ver a Gohan.

 _Mi Demonio._

-Este bien, cuídate. –Dice resignada—Claro mama adiós. – Colgué.

Estoy inquieta, me monto en el carro y lo enciendo, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo voy a visitar Pan y listo.

Sí, eso es.

* * *

 _-Anda pequeña, el te espera.-_

* * *

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

 _Bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo es un poco más largo, así que espero les guste._

 _Como dije antes si tienen alguna pregunta o duda, por favor escríbame._

 _Besos_

 _Con amor, Lady._


	3. DESEO

_Capitulo_

 _III_

 **DESEO**

* * *

 _ **Amor Enfermizo**_

 _Ojos hinchados en el fondo del abismo,_ _  
_ _que derraman lágrimas secas de angustia._ _  
_ _Hemorragia de dolor, cáncer del alma,_ _  
_ _epidemia de obstáculos, muerte de frío._

 _Tumor que crece en la tristeza._ _  
_ _Plaga que contagia todo lo que toca._ _  
_ _Espasmos de amor tiene mi boca._ _  
_ _Que arrancas de raíz con tu torpeza._

 _Fiebre de tanta soledad._ _  
_ _Tos de besos anhelados._ _  
_ _Embolia en tu corazón congelado._ _  
_ _Muerta en la cama de la piedad._

 _Solo así la muerte es bienvenida,_ _  
_ _querida eres para que todo termine._ _  
_ _Llega ya dama negra dormida,_ _  
_ _no dejes que la tristeza te domine._

 _ **Medeynes**_

* * *

 _Sudaba._

Mis manos apretaban tanto el volante del auto, que lo destruiría.

Esto es tan difícil.

¿Está bien que este en esa casa?

Ser una descarada con Videl y Pan, ellas me brindan amor y yo las apuñalo por la espalda.

Sé que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, pero en este momento de mi vida, ya no me importa lo que esté bien o no, solo _quiero_ verlo.

Abro la puerta del auto y salgo, trato de arreglarme un poco viéndome en el vidrio de la ventana.

Solo, no te ilusiones Bra, recuerda que el no te ve como tú a él.

Camino hacia la casa, respiro y toco la puerta, quien me abre es Videl con una hermosa sonrisa, ni por su mente pasa que _deseo_ a su esposo.

-Hola Bra, cuanto tiempo, ven pasa, pasa—Me dice la pelinegra—Pan se está bañando, seguro ya está por bajar—Sus ojos brillan, está feliz de mi visita, cuanta inocencia.

-Gracias Videl por invitarme a tu casa —Sonríe mujer que ella no tiene culpa de tus males—Pero ¿será que puedo subir a la habitación de Pan?—Pregunte, no quería estar con ella.

-Oh por supuesto, ve cariño—me responde—Gracias Videl—

Mientras me encamino hacia las escaleras recuerdo las veces que vine a esta casa, me encantaba, porque daba cierto aire hogareño, un _hogar_ , eso… es lo que debo recordar siempre, un hogar que no debo destruir. Cuando voy subiendo las escaleras, se abre una puerta, era la habitación de Gohan y Videl.

Me quedo paralizada, _mi Demonio_ también se queda estático.

Se notaba que acababa de ducharse, las gotas de agua que caían del cabello mojado terminaban en un recorrido por su perfecto abdomen, solo tenía puesto un mono azul oscuro, el deseo que sentí fue tan fuerte y escalofriante que me erizo todo el cuerpo, el deseo era intenso, mi piel reclamaba la suya.

-Hola Bra—Dije, la tensión se sentía, era palpable, ella era puro deseo, se le notaba, sentir como su respiración se agitaba era lo más excitante del mundo— ¿Estas muda?—Sonrió, que bella es _mi Diosa._

-Hola… Gohan…yo acabo de llegar lo siento no es mi intención molestar, de verdad—Fue un error venir aquí, eres una tonta—

* * *

 _-Dile cuanto lo deseas-_

* * *

¡No!

* * *

- _¡Dile!-_

 _-¡Dile!-_

* * *

¡NO!

* * *

- _¡Si Bra, dile!_

* * *

¡SI!

-¿Bra qué pasa?, tu nunca molestas, discúlpame a mí por haber salido así sin vestirme, discúlpame si te molesto—Mientras le dije eso, la tome por un brazo, su piel era suave, sentí cuando tembló.

¿De verdad esta niña me desea?

-Eh no… no, es que yo… la verdad Gohan es que no me molesta… _me gusta—_ Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi cabeza, estaba tan asustada, aterrada.

-¿Te gusta?—Pregunte sorprendido, no me esperaba eso.

-Bueno Gohan ya estoy acostumbrada, todo el tiempo veo a papa y Trunks, sin camisa, ya es algo normal para mi—Dios que tonta eres cómo pudiste decir eso, que va pensar el de ti…

Simple, que eres una niña.

-Ah… claro—Dijo; se le notaba decepcionado, ¿será que esperaba otra cosa? –Bueno Bra yo me voy a cambiar—Me dices—Claro Gohan—Nos miramos, atrévete, invítalo a salir, como amigos, como padre e hija, como _familia._

-Oye Gohan—Lo llamo, tienes que inventarte algo que no sea estúpido—Quería… invitarte a tomar algo, no como una cita obvio, es para que me ayudes con algo uni—Dios es la excusa más patética del mundo, debí quedarme callada.

-¿Qué te ayude? Y porque no le dices a Bulma—Me extrañe de tan rara petición, pero sé que es una excusa para volver a vernos, si, si lo es—Mi mama no va estar toda la semana en casa, se va de viaje y pues si estas muy ocupado no hay problema, tranquilo—Dijo cabizbaja—No, no está bien, claro que quiero ayudarte, llámame mañana a las 10a.m para ver donde nos vamos a encontrar y hablar sobre tu tarea—

-Claro Gohan, le pediré tu número a Pan—Perfecto Bra.

Diciendo eso te me quedas viendo por unos segundos, _ojos negros,_ cuanto los deseo, pero me dejan para volver a su habitación dejándome sin aliento en el pasillo, me pego a la pared para no caerme, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie y precisamente tenía que ser con _él._

 _Pan._

Debo calmarme y entrar en su habitación y hablar con ella, porque a eso vine, a visitarla a ella ¿no?

* * *

- _No-_

* * *

Entro en la habitación, es tan sencilla como ella, solo tiene lo necesario, transparente como su corazón.

-¿Pan?—No la veo por ningún lado—Estoy en el baño, me estoy peinando, ven—me dice Pan—Claro ya voy—

-Bra podrías ayudarme a peinar como antes—Me miras, no puedo negarme, soy una hipócrita, solo la utilizo para estar aquí—Que quieres que te haga Pan—Le dije mientras tomaba el peine—El cabello te ha crecido bastante—Si, lo deje crecer después que me dijiste que lo hiciera—Sonríes a más no poder .

-Pues no me equivoque, te queda hermoso. Te hare una trenza alta ¿qué me dices?—Si, si has lo que quieras—Me dices, entregada. Te termino de peinar y hago la trenza, tiene un rostro hermoso, igual que su madre.

-¿Te gusto?—Pregunto—Woow Bra, ha quedado hermosa, gracias—Me abrazas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me abraza?

-Vamos a comer, seguro ya mi mama término de cocinar—Me dices, tomándome de la mano para bajar por las escaleras.

-Ya las iba a llamar chicas—nos dice Videl, Gohan ya estaba sentado, tenía una camiseta puesta, Pan y yo ayudamos a poner la mesa.

-Videl a preparado algo delicioso, espero te guste Bra—me dices mirándome, estoy en el infierno—Claro Gohan, gracias—Lo miro, sus ojos son diferentes, están llenos de… _Deseo._

* * *

 _-Sí, deseo, el deseo que tiene por ti pequeña.-_

* * *

El almuerzo fue excelente, hablamos del día de todos y nos reímos hasta que la barriga doliera, no puedo negarlo, me encanto el día, me sentí _llena_ como antes, luego de eso gohan volvió al trabajo y pan y yo subimos a la habitación, vimos películas y hablamos como los viejos tiempos, me conto que todavía sigue enamorada de trunks, pero que este era un idiota, yo le conté sobre la chica nueva y lo loca que era y que nos veríamos hoy en la noche, y así termino la tarde entre risas, la invite a salir conmigo pero me dijo que no podía porque saldría a la casa de su abuelo Satan, le pedí el baño prestado para darme una ducha y cambiarme, siempre tenía un bolso de ropa en el carro por alguna emergencia y esta era una de ellas.

Decidí ponerme un cortísimo pero sencillo vestido negro y unas botas con tacón alto, el sitio de encuentro se llamaba el _**Sodoma**_ era una disco algo oscura de puros niños locos que les gustaba meterse droga, siempre quise ir pero mis amigas decían que era un sitio para gente rara, así que esta es mi primera vez.

-¿Como estoy?—Le pregunte a pan que también se estaba alistando para salir –Quedaste hermosa como siempre—Me mira con ternura—Me alegra que pasáramos la tarde justas como antes—Me abraza, por segunda vez—Quiero que siempre seamos amigas—Me duele el pecho—Si Pan yo también—Y la abrazo, soy una basura, no le puedo hacer esto a ella.

-Bueno ya, que tal si nos vemos mañana en tu casa, te tengo un regalo—Esta emocionada, me podriré en el infierno—Claro que si, te estaré esperando en mi casa—Le sonrió.

* * *

 _-Hipócrita.-_

* * *

-Chicas ya llego Gohan, vámonos—Escuchamos gritar a videl, ya era hora de irnos-¡Ya bajamos mama! ¿Nos vamos Bra? –Me dices—Si, déjame tomar el bolso—Tomando mi bolso y mis cosas bajo con Pan por las escaleras.

-Es hora de irnos chicas—Nos dice Videl con algunas bolsas en las mano—Mama, Bra no irá con nosotros, ella tiene un compromiso aparte—Dices, mientras la ayuda con las bolsas—Oh; pensé que irías y te quedarías a dormir—

-No Videl será en otro momento es que…-En ese momento fui interrumpida por Gohan-¿listas chicas?—Mi mirada paso de Videl a Bra y quede embelesado, la quiero para _mí_.

-No Gohan, bra tiene un compromiso—Le dice Videl—Oye Pan ayúdame con las bolsas llevándolas al carro, chao Bra fue bueno tenerte hoy en casa, vuelve pronto—se despide—Chao Videl, Pan—pan me sonríe mientras se va caminando al carro.

-Gracias Gohan, la pase muy bien hoy—Lo miro, no dice nada, ¿estará molesto? –Bueno adiós. –Empiezo a caminar a mi carro—Bra –Me llamas—Gracias a ti por venir… te ves preciosa—No me mires mas, que me quemas.

-Gracias… debo irme—Susurra, se encamina a su auto, sus piernas blancas y largas destacaban dentro de esas botas ¿con quién se verá? ¿Tendrá novio? Ciento como la rabia se apodera de mí, no puedo permitirme esto, calma Gohan, ella no es tuya.

 _Aun._

* * *

La sonrisa que tenía en mi cara era gigante, saber que me veía hermosa, es para mí, el cielo.

Debo concentrarme si no quiero causar un accidente.

Llegue al _**Sodoma,**_ el ambiente que daba esta disco era genial, me encantaba el misterio que tenia, las luces de neón rojas le daba ese toque perfecto, esta discoteca se caracterizaba por ser algo de ambiente pero sin dejar su toque de chicos rebeldes _, roqueros._

Saco el papel donde me escribió la dirección, ahí también había anotado su número celular.

-¿Hola? Es Bra, estoy afuera—La música pasaba atreves del teléfono, solo escuche un lejano _"voy muñeca"._

La _Diosa de la muerte_ sale con todo su encanto por la puerta de la disco, vestía un top corto y pantalones de cuero, negro como esta mañana, estaba hermosísima, su maquillaje era extravagante, sus gruesos labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre, en sus dedos llevaba un cigarro.

-Ey muñeca ven—Me acerco—Pensé que no vendrías y menos que llamarías, te ves hermosa, más hermosa que esta mañana—me da un corto besos en los labios, retrocedo molesta-¿Por qué haces eso?—Pregunte impactada tocándome los labios—Mañeca, tranquila no estoy enamorada de ti, aunque no sería difícil—Se ríe y lleva el cigarro a los labios—No lo haré en la uni, si es lo que te preocupa—Me mira, sus ojos son fantasía pura.

—Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que mujeres me estén besando en la boca—Digo algo molesta, al parecer mi comentario le hizo gracia porque se doblo de la risa—Ayyy muñeca me caes bien, puedo notar que no eres como las de tu clase, puras chicas _vacías—_ Me dices asqueada—Bueno vamos a entrar que la diversión está adentro—Me jala, entrelaza su mano con la mía, me dejo guiar—Oye grandulón, a ella siempre debes dejarla pasar, ¿Bien?—Le pica un ojo—Claro Charli—Responde el gorila.

Cuando entramos el humo de tabaco y sudor golpea mi nariz, estaba oscuro pero podía ver gracias a las luces de neón verdes, la canción que sonaba era sensual pero bastante movida, Charli me jala por la pista de baile, se sabe el camino de memoria como la palma de su mano, llegamos a una mesa y ahí estaban sus amigos, eran puros chicos rebeldes, con el mismo estilo que Charli, algo _góticos_.

Me siento como pez fuera del agua.

* * *

- _No por mucho tiempo, pequeña.-_

* * *

 _._

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

 _¡Holaaaa!_

 _Buenoooo_

 _Poco a poco se ha ido desarrollando esta historia y me encanta, confesare que me encanta el nombre que le he puesto a la disco,_ _ **Sodoma,**_ _creo que ese nombre lo dice todo, y pues me pareció perfecto porque esta disco va a representar esa ciudad destruida por Dios, llena de pecado y libertinaje al que se enfrentara nuestra protagonista, me gusta mucho la relación del pecado y la vida diaria del ser humano y pues lo quiero reflejar aquí, no soy religiosa pero me gusta el misterio que da._

 _Como siempre si hay dudas, pooooor favooor escríbanme._

 _Con amor, Lady._


	4. MARÍA

**_Capítulo_**

 ** _IV_**

 **MARÍA**

* * *

 _"Sólo aquel que desprecia la felicidad obtendrá la consciencia"._

 _ **Georg Trakl.**_

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Charli me presento a todos sus amigos, muy entusiasmada.

-Muñeca, ellos son mis amigos, Lili, Karin, Kei, Sasu, Kuro—Me gritaba al oído, me presente a todos diciendo mi nombre con mucha educación, todos me miraban muy serios , como bicho raro, tal vez no les caí bien… la que me miro peor fue Lili, se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Kei, era menuda, su cabello estaba pintado de amarillo y tenia _piercing_ en los labios al igual que a uno de los chicos llamado Sasu, Karin, era tan bella como Charli, el color de su cabello era naranja y del todo el grupo era la que menos tenia ropa puesta, los únicos que me regalaron una sonrisa de bienvenida fueron Kuro y Karin.

-Bueno chicos, como ya saben ella es Bra pero le pueden decir _Muñeca_ –Dice fumando—Es mi nueva amiga en la uni—les Sonrió a todos, me siento como en la inquisición.

Tantos ojos viéndome.

Torturándome.

Kei para a Lili algo brusco de sus piernas y se levanta, diciendo—Oye muñeca ¿Quieres tomar algo?—Era serio, pero también muy atractivo—Si por favor. —Bien te buscare algo—Se va junto con Kuro perdiéndose entre el gentío —Gracias—susurro.

-Ven muñeca, siéntate a mi lado—Me dice Charli—Me imagino que es tu primera vez aquí—Asiento, unos minutos después llega Kei y Kuro con unas cervezas en las manos ofreciéndome una para luego sentarse a mi lado, Lili se molesta—Kei deja a la nueva, tu novia soy yo—Era una furia—Lili tú no eres mi novia. –Karin se acerca a nosotras y me dice—Ignóralos linda, mejor divirtámonos y bebamos cerveza—Se lleva la botella a la boca.

La noche pasaba rápido entre cervezas y bailes, los amigos de de mi diosa claro menos Lili, eran diferentes, eran divertidos y hablaban de todo desde política hasta el último capítulo de una serie, me integre a ellos más rápido de lo que imagine, no me divertía tanto desde hace mucho tiempo… me equivoque al pensar mal de ellos, que solo eran chicos tontos y locos, me sentí como Yuki… me deje llevar por las apariencias.

Charli me saca de mis pensamientos al llamarme—Muñeca baila conmigo, esa es mi canción favorita—empezó a sonar _Shut up_ de _Sin With Sebastian_ , me jala por un brazo—No quiero, ya estoy cansada de bailar—digo.

-Anda, por favor—La miro, rogándome con sus manos juntas en su pecho, no puedo negarme a ella—Esta bien solo esta—Me paro y ella me toma de la mano llevándome a la pista de baile.

Como si fuera su escenario y solo estuviéramos nosotras dos, se desplaza por él con la soltura de una gata en celo, me mira divertida, ese juego de seducción que ella toma como suyo, ya no empieza a molestarme o tal vez ya estoy borracha.

-Ven—Me dice, llamándome con su dedo.

¿Estoy enamorada de una mujer?

Solo tengo un día de conocerla.

No.

* * *

 _-No, no estás enamorada de ella, solo te gusta la emoción que te da.-_

* * *

No, no me gusta.

Es otra cosa lo que te gusta.

Te gustaría ser ella.

Ser como ella.

Libre.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo por su cintura, me apego a ella bailando al ritmo de la música, solo me dedico a sentir, a sentir la libertad de la noche oscura, la que _ella_ me brinda, me regala, me ofrece.

De un momento a otro me siento mareada, y me agarro fuertemente a ella—Como que has bebido mucho—Me agarra mas fuerte—Así parece, pero estoy bien. –Le sonrió.

-Que bueno, porque ahora es que viene la diversión, te tengo una sorpresa—Terminado de bailar nos volvimos a sentar, le dice a los chicos que ya era hora-¿Hora de qué?—Pregunte y me mira divertida—De tu iniciación.

Sasu, emocionado saca una caja pequeña de su chaqueta, la abre y saca un cigarro de ella entre sus dedos y lo exhibe como si fuera el premio mayor.

El premio de tu vida.

-Fumaremos. –Declara Karin como Juez su sentencia definitiva, pero me niego—No gracias, yo no fumo.

-No seas aburrida, te diré un secreto—Se me acerca Karin a mi oído—Todos nos vamos a colar con _María,_ para empezar la noche, así que anímate mujer.

-¿ _María?_ –Pregunte extrañada, todos se ríen, esta noche me estoy sintiendo como una payasa, Kei me responde— _Marihuana_ muñeca, te va a encantar te lo juro, se que la probaras, no tienes cara de cobarde.

-Pues no creo—Niego asustada, si mi papa me viera, me mata—Eso no hace nada como otras cosas, solo te vas a relajar y disfrutar, yo te cuidare y no dejare que te pases—Me dice Charli.

¿Un poco no está mal o sí?

* * *

 _-No pequeña, no está mal.-_

* * *

-Bueno un poco no está mal—Eso no quiere decir que sea una drogadicta, eso es como el cigarro, solo le daré una pequeña fumada. –Así es muñeca, me encantas, este es nuestro regalo para ti, como bienvenida al grupo—La _diosa de la muerte_ engorda el alma de pecado para después devorarla.

La vi pararse con entusiasmo hacia Sasu, la emoción recorría por mis venas como la curiosidad mi garganta seca, no aguantaba, respiraba agitada, sudaba, no debería hacer esto pero las ganas y la curiosidad eran mayores.

* * *

 _-La curiosidad mato al gato, pequeña.-_

* * *

No me importa.

Kei lo prendió y cerró los ojos al dar la primera calada de la noche, pasándoselo a Charli, el Diablo disfrazado de serpiente, se desliza hacia mí con los ojos verdes inyectados de pecado y veneno, entregándome el _Fruto Prohibido. –_ Vamos Bra, hazlo. – Mis manos Tiemblan, asustadas por lo que viene.

¿Seré tan valiente de hacerlo?

Como digna hija de _Eva,_ cometo el pecado entregándome a él, abandonado mi paraíso y dando muerte a mi alma, traicionando a mi creador a mi padre.

 _Vegeta._

* * *

Me paro sobresaltado de la cama, sudando a mares, sin aire en mis pulmones, mi cuerpo estaba listo para atacar, para matar, pero ¿A quién?

A un enemigo.

¿Qué enemigo?

Me vuelvo a recostar en la cama, confundido, esto no me pasaba desde la pelea de Freezer… Entierro las manos en mi abundante cabello, miro a mi costado y encuentro a Bulma dormida, ella es la luz dentro de tanta oscuridad…

Me vuelvo a parar de la cama, necesito una ducha fría, miro el reloj, son las 4:10 am—Hoy entrenare temprano—me pongo en la tarea de buscar una toalla, cuando me percato que el Ki de Bra no está en su cuarto, en realidad en ninguna parte de la casa.

Que se cree esa niña para no dormir en su casa, tampoco me dijo que saldría, algo en mi pecho me dice que no está bien, debería ir a buscarla…

No.

No debo preocuparme, la mocosa ya esta grande, es fuerte, le enseñe algunas cosas, ella puede con cualquier insecto de este planeta.

Pero ella ha cambiado tanto… no es la misma niña dulce que siempre quería estar conmigo, ahora le responde a su madre y me oculta cosas, es como si no nos soportara.

Gruñe.

Mocosa tonta, no pienso dejar que hagas lo que quieras, no mientras yo viva en este insulso planeta.

Me escuchara.

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana golpeaba encandilando mis ojos azules, no recordaba haber dejado las cortinas abierta de mi cuarto, Dios que mal me siento, decido sentarme en la cama, mi cabeza va a explotar.

Un momento.

Esta no es mi habitación, ni mi cama.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿¡Que hago aquí!?

Observo que llevo la ropa puesta de ayer, tal vez sea algo bueno, de repente siento ruidos en otra habitación, se abre la puerta saliendo de ella Charli, se ve totalmente diferente, tenia puesta ropa deportiva y no tenia maquillaje, era más hermosa sin él.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona, pensé que pasarías durmiendo todo el día—Se acerca sentándose en la cama, junto a mi-¿Dónde estoy?—Hay tanta luz.

-En mi departamento o sea mi casa, espero te guste—Dice parándose, caminando hacia la puerta, decido pararme también-¿Quieres desayunar? Te preparare algo divino muñeca.

-En realidad no quiero desayunar, quiero como vomitar, de igual forma gracias.

-Esos son los efectos del primer viaje—Comenta distraída. -¿Qué hora es Charly?

-Son las 9:00 am –Dios es tarde, Gohan me dijo que lo llamara a las 10 y yo ni siquiera he llegado a mi casa y de paso no tengo su número, no me arme de valor para pedírselo a Pan, debería irme ya –Chali debo irme, gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa.

-Tranquila muñeca, esta es tu casa, por cierto me tome el atrevimiento de manejar tu auto, tu no estabas en condiciones para manejar, aquí están las llaves—Me las entrega—Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita con el tal Gohan—Me mira traviesa, me quedo fría-¿Cómo sabes eso?—

-Estabas tan borracha que ni te acuerdas lo que hablaste—Te ríes a carcajadas—Me lo dijiste viniendo a casa, que te verías con el hoy y que estabas feliz por eso, espero sea lindo tu novio.

-No es mi novio—Respiro más calmada—Bueno ya me voy, de nuevo, Gracias. –Me acerco a ella y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, ya no me molesta, ella es _mi_ amiga.

 _Con ella soy libre._

 _Así_ _quiero ser con Gohan._

 _Libres._

-Me terminare enamorando de ti muñeca—Se ríe abriéndome la puerta—No digas tonterías Charli, Adiós.

 _Adiós muñeca._

* * *

Corrí en mi auto por las calles de la ciudad, una parte de mi no quería decepcionar a Gohan y demostrarle desinterés al no llamarlo pero tampoco quería verme necesitada.

Que difícil.

Seguro que cuando llegue a casa recibiré el regaño del año por parte de mama, nunca había llegado tan tarde casa, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Además anoche me sentí tan bien todo lo que padecía mi corazón y mi mente paso a segundo plano siendo remplazado por mi nueva amiga, la nada decepcionante, _María_.

Quiero y tengo que volver a sentirme así, sin preocupación, sin la perfección de Trunks, sin mi madre, sin el mal humor de vegeta y lo más importante, sin el dolor de no poder tener a Gohan.

Me sentí tan llena, relajada, excitada, _Feliz._

Debo llamar a Gohan.

Llego a Corporación Capsula y todo está tranquilo no veo a nadie, seguro todos andan en lo suyo, entro y me voy directo a la cocina, tengo demasiada sed.

-Buena hora de llegar—Como fantasma de ultratumba aparece Vegeta, sorprendida la única respuesta que se oyó fue el estallido del vaso en el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿Donde estabas? –Pregunto—Me has asustado papa—Le digo divertida, pero él ni se inmuto—Estuve de fiesta y se me hizo muy tarde y preferí quedarme en casa de una amiga—Como cualquier mentirosa omití los detalles, no puede castigarme por decir la verdad, a medias claro, pero es la verdad, _estoy_ tan asustada.

-Tu madre te estuvo esperando anoche para hablar contigo, pero luego _descubrí_ que nunca llegaste a casa, la dejaste esperando. –

Esta molesto, su cuerpo rígido y sus ojos negros lo dicen todo, _tengo_ miedo.

-Ya te dije que salí de fiesta, y bebí un poco, no fue mi intención llegar tarde— se acerca más a mí.

-Si… se nota que bebiste, también hueles a cigarro—mi cuerpo se tensa, ¿el podrá sentir el olor de la marihuana? Si es así estoy perdida. –Te estás comportando como una cualquiera—Dice Vegeta.

Duras palabras.

-¡Ya papa quieres! No soy una cualquiera y tampoco una niña, iré a mi cuarto—Me salgo de la esquina del Ring de Boxeo, si sigo un minuto más ahí me mata.

Pero de un momento a otro estoy de nuevo en la esquina, tomada por el brazo por la fuerte mano de mi _enemigo_.

-¡No me vuelvas hablar así en tu vida, me debes respeto! ¿Te quedo claro mocosa?—Me grita mirándome de arriba abajo como una vil rata de alcantarilla, nunca me ha tratado así—Que sea la última vez que llegas a esta hora—

-Suéltame, me estas lastimando—Le ruego como una cobarde, forcejeo, solo quiero escapar y llorar.

-Tu no conoces el _Dolor_ niña –Me suelta bruscamente, y se va dejándome sola, rota.

Exploto.

Lloro.

Ya sin fuerza en mis piernas, caigo en el suelo de la cocina y lloro más fuerte, quiero irme de aquí.

Escapar de todo esto.

 _Escapar de_ _el_.

Me levanto llena de una energía y deseo inesperado, y me voy directo a mi habitación, me tomo mi tiempo y me doy un baño caliente, decido vestirme con unos jeans ajustados, un top rojo y unas sandalias de tacón negras, me pongo algo de maquillaje solo para tapar los rastros de dolor.

Ya lista bajo de nuevo a la cocina, viendo a los lados, no quiero verlo de otra vez, de repente mi mirada se posa en los vidrios rotos, _rotos_ como mis sentimientos, llamo un Robot para que limpie y recoja mis pedazos, sin pensar más busco algo para desayunar.

10:40 am

Es hora.

Me en rumbo decidida a la habitación de mi madre, ella allí guarda en un pequeño cuaderno los números más importantes y especiales, lo más seguro que este el de Gohan.

Me siento como una ladrona buscando entre cajón y cajón pero no me importa, victoriosa busco mi premio por la letra G.

Lo encuentro.

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marco su número.

Llamo.

Suena dos tonos.

Responde.

-Hola Gohan—

 **.**

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR:**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Este capítulo me ha gustado en demasía_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque fue un capitulo lleno, de deseo, valor, libertad, tristeza y peleas emocionales._

 _Es difícil pelear con alguien que amas, la pelea de Vegeta y Bra fue dañina para los dos, duras palabras y a veces duele más que un golpe._

 _Me encanta como Bra se va entregando poco a poco a sus deseos, fumo marihuana y le gusto, pero será el punto de partida para su perdición, ya no ve tan mal que una mujer la bese, lo desea, lo hace y lo quiere._

 _Con Charli se siente libre, sin ataduras ni perjuicios y así se quiere sentir con Gohan, esa libertad tan deseada es lo que le da fuerzas para llamarlo._

 _Me ha encantado._

 _Espero que a ustedes también, escríbanme si así lo desean._

 _Con amor, Lady._


	5. TENTACIÓN

_Capítulo_

 _V_

 **TENTACIÓN**

* * *

 _Cayo en la tentación, en el peligro, ella ha es cogido el camino de la perdición y eso la llevo a lo prohibido._

 ** _Gardenia._**

 ** _La Sombra de la Muerte._**

* * *

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa revisando unos documentos del trabajo cuando mi celular, sonó.

No reconocí el número, así que contesto.

—Hola Gohan—Esa voz.

Mi mano aprieta el celular, es ella, es su voz, no cabe duda.

—Hola Bra—Por cada poro de mi piel, brota felicidad— ¿Cómo has sabido que soy yo?—preguntas divertida, todo este descaro te divierte—Tu voz—Se hace una pausa—Pude reconocer tu voz—hubo un silencio eterno—Me alegra que así sea, que me reconozcas—

Nos reímos como niños.

Cómplices de una travesura.

— ¿Vendrás a casa para hablar sobre tu tarea? –Pregunté, la ansiedad me mataba, restándome energías, llenándolo de esperanzas las cuales dulcifica mi cuerpo —Estaba pensando, vernos en una cafetería de aquí del centro—

—Me parece una excelente idea, dame unos minutos y estaré ahí, ¿en qué cafetería es? —

—Perfecto, es la cafetería _Javert,_ la que se encuentra frente al parque—Su vos es tan dulce, que es tétrico, una voz que proviene del infierno que te seduce y te lleva a tu perdición más placentera—La conozco, entonces nos vemos—Cuelgo.

¿Está bien seguir este juego?

¿Está bien desearla?

Pensamientos de control y razón vienen a mi mente, pero no les hare caso, no a ella, no ha mi cordura.

* * *

La espera es dolorosa, me encontraba en la esquina de la cafetería del tan deseado encuentro, nerviosa, angustiada e inquieta.

¿Por qué no llega?

¿Será que lo llamo?

No.

El vendrá, lo sé.

Estoy cavando mi propia tumba.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Sorprendida, volteo, está aquí, _Mi Demonio. —_ Estaba pensando, en que no vendrías—Lo miró a los ojos, hipnóticos.

—Pues te has equivocado—Dice seductor.

—Así parece—La tención era increíble, pero era una tención agradable, exquisita para los sentidos—Entremos—

Al entran al establecimiento nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada de las demás, decidimos pedir unas gaseosas para empezar la explicación de mi tarea, lo gracioso de todo esto es que soy una experta en la materia, era la mejor de la clase, pero todo era una pequeña mentira para estar con él, para disfrutar de su presencia, me escuchaba atentamente, no me interrumpió en ningún momento, era hermoso.

—Bien entiendo cuál es tu problema, porque no te acercas para explicarte lo que tienes que hacer—Corta ni perezosa, tomé mi silla y la puse a su lado, que me permitiera estar cerca de él era mi bendición, lo escucho atentamente mientras me explica, las horas pasaban lentamente, todo parecía en cámara lenta, el movimiento de sus manos al explicarme con tanta énfasis, su aroma _Dulce_ invadía de nuevo mis pulmones llenando de endorfina todo mi cuerpo y su boca… su boca era lo más exquisito de todo, es mi _Tentación._

— ¿Has entendido? —Desterrada del sueño placentero, vuelvo a tierra, a la realidad, lo miró y le sonrió —Si, he entendido. Eres un excelente profesor, es tan fácil no sé cómo no pude entenderlo antes, te lo agradezco—

—No tienes que agradecer, ha sido un placer para mí, solo respóndeme una pregunta ¿Bien?—Su cara se torna seria, sus rasgos como muñeca me revelan lo que siente, es como un libro abierto, que solo _yo_ debo leer, está nerviosa—Claro Gohan, dispara—

 _Dispara, amor mio._

— _¿Te gusto?_ —Sus ojos se abren de una forma graciosa y su exquisita boca forma una pequeña "o", esta sin aliento, sorprendida, no se esperaba que fuera tan directo ni en un millón de años.

—Creo que he sido muy directo o tal vez solo esté equivocado… la tensión que hay entre nosotros sobrepasa mis limites y de verdad no se qué hacer con ella—Ella no hablaba, estaba muda, ¿Abre cometido un error?

—Gohan… yo… me has dejado muy sorprendida—

—Perdóname si estoy equivocado—El miedo recorre las venas de mi cuerpo, nunca he sentido esto, ni siquiera cuando era niño y tuve que enfrentar a los seres más fuertes del universo—Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, lo siento—

De sus electrizantes ojos azules brotan lágrimas, pero no sé si son de dolor o alegría. —No Gohan…no estás equivocado _; Me gustas_ —Son de alegría.

 _Me gustas._

—Entonces no estuve equivocado—La felicidad que sentía era inmensa, saber que era correspondido por la mujer que deseo es magnífico, glorioso, mi alma se regocija de gozo y alegría, pero… y Videl… ¿Podre engañar a mi esposa?

¿Podre sucumbir ante el deseo sin importar más?

Verlo perdido entre sus pensamientos me asusta, intensifica mi miedo de perderlo para siempre, la vida es tan injusta, puedo saber su respuesta a pesar de que el no la haya pronunciado, él no dejara su hermosa vida junto a su esposa e hija _por mí._

 _Nunca._

—Gohan… perdóname—Mis lagrimas brotan de mis ojos como cascada, el dolor tan inmenso que sentía me quemaba los huesos, dejándome a la deriva.

Debo irme de aquí, escapar.

Tomo mi cartera apurada y me levanto directo a la salida, abandonada.

— ¡Bra por favor espera!—Sus dedos tocan la piel de mis brazos, lo único que puedo hacer es mirar el suelo ida, perdida en mi tristeza, solo quiero llorar… llorar hasta que mis ojos se sequen—Lo siento tanto… pero no puedo hacerle esto a Videl; te deseo si pero… —Siento sus fuertes brazos rodear mi pequeño cuerpo, me siento atrapada, presa del dolor aniquilante del amor—Perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, todo es mi culpa—El llanto era imparable, era una represa sin barrera—Perdóname a mí.

 _Perdóname._

Y se fue dejándome solo con mi dolor, con la amargura y la rabia de no ser un hombre y afrontar este inevitable deseo que me enloquece.

La perdí.

La perdí para siempre.

* * *

Camino por las calles de la ciudad chocando contra la gente, recibiendo insultos y empujones, pero no les prestó atención, la sensación de abandono era mayor que cualquier otra cosa, mi cuerpo me dolía, mis huesos me pedían a gritos una cama para descansar y llorar, estaba ya sin fuerzas, solo tenia energías para liberar mi frustración.

Necesito a alguien, no quiero estar sola, ya no más.

* * *

— _Siempre estarás sola—_

* * *

No ya no más.

Un destino viene a mi mente, la única que me puede ayudar es ella.

 _Mi_ única salvación.

 _Mi_ dosis de felicidad.

Decido irme directo a mi destino próximo, paro un taxi, en este estado de nervios me es imposible manejar.

Llego a su departamento y tomo el ascensor, estaba a punto de desmayarme, en cualquier momento estallaría en un colapso nervioso, al llegar a su puerta toco frenética, loca, desesperada por verla.

—Muñeca… pero que te ha pasado—Me mira horrorizada pero me abraza en el pasillo y lloro a todo pulmón—Muñeca por favor respóndeme—No tenia voz para responderle, todo se fue al infierno—Vamos a dentro, ven—Como una madre preocupada por su hija me toma en brazos llevándome al sofá, entregándome caricias reconfortantes.

—Por favor Bra, que es lo que paso, me tienes preocupada—

— ¡Estoy harta Charli!—Me paro del sofá gritando, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo mis males— ¡Estoy harta de todos, de mi, estoy cansada de ser un estorbo para mi madre, estoy harta de vivir en la sombra de mi perfecto hermano, de ser la decepción de mi padre! Y lo peor de todo es que no soy correspondida… he sido rechazada como una cualquiera—Charli me mira asustada pero sin interrumpirme—Estoy enamorada de un hombre _prohibido_ , que me desea pero que no me ama y que me tiene lastima—La miro, solo ella puede entenderme, lo veo en sus bellos ojos verdes—Muñeca cuanto lo siento—Se paro junto a mí y entrelaza sus manos con las mías—Ese hombre prohibido es el tal Gohan ¿cierto? —Afirmo—Es casado y su hija es mi mejor amiga, además es amigo de la familia de toda la vida, se que debo verlo diferente pero no puedo, _yo lo amo—_

 _Lo amo._

—Nena pero en que lio estas metida—Solo con ella puedo compartir mi dolor, ella es lo único que tengo ahora—Te ayudare muñeca, cuenta conmigo. Quédate hoy aquí, te das un baño y te presto algo de ropa—Me anima pero por más que lo intente ya mi alma está rota, sin razón alguna para vivir—Mira como tienes ese maquillaje, vamos, te ayudare a bañarte—Me jala conduciéndome al baño, empieza por quitarme lo zapatos y luego la ropa, me mete en la bañera con una delicadeza magistral, su cara era de preocupación—Gracias—La veo sentarse en el piso del baño, acompañándome a no estar sola—No seas tonta, siempre estaré para ti—

 _Siempre._

Charli me acompaño las dos horas que estuve en la tina, en silencio, sin molestarse ni quejarse, como si una niña pequeña me tratase seco mi cuerpo húmedo con una toalla y me vistió con unas ropas deportivas, estaba tan sumergida en mi que era admirable

¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin ella?

* * *

— _Estarías más sola—_

* * *

— ¡Muñeca te preparare un té para tus nervios, solo relájate!—Me grita desde la cocina, no tengo ánimos de responderle, solo quiero quedarme en su cama para siempre y no irme jamás.

Pero la vida no es complaciente y menos para mí.

Me levando ye voy directo a ella—Debo irme, mi familia me espera—

—Pero ¿Cómo que te vas? Tú no puedes manejar así—Me regaña molesta de mi actitud—Tomare un taxi, no te preocupes—Me mira indecisa no muy segura de dejarme ir—Bien, solo espérame, te daré algo y te acompañare a tomar el taxi, no te muevas—Me amenaza y se va directo a su habitación.

¿Qué cara debo poner al llegar a casa?

Una máscara.

¿Cuánto más debe sufrir una pecadora?

* * *

— _Eternamente, pequeña—_

* * *

 _Mi mente tiene vida propia._

—Toma muñeca es para ti, te sentirás mejor cuando te la tomes—Charli me entrega una pequeña bolsita transparente con una pastilla rosa adentro— ¿Qué es esto?—

—Eso es _Éxtasis—_ Tiene la misma mirada que me ofreció la noche que fume, una mirada de cómplices—Te sentirás mejor que ayer con esto, créeme lo necesitas—Como si fuera una prestigiosa Doctora me entrega lo que sería mi cura contra el dolor—Tómalo cuando estés sola—

—Lo haré—Decidida aprieto la pastilla entre mi mano, si esta es mi salvación no la dejare ir, jamás.

 _Éxtasis._

—Bien, vayamos por tu taxi—

* * *

Al llegar a casa note que estaba vacía como en la mañana, se sentía tan fría, oscura, aterrorizante, solitaria.

No como la de Pan, llena, alegre y reconfortante.

Sin pensar más me voy directo a mi habitación, a mi triste y solitaria cama.

Soy una cobarde, solo quiero huir cuando la situación sobrepasa mis limites, sin fuerzas para enfrentarlos, solo sé que quiero escapar de ellos, mi padre tiene razón al odiarme, no soy una digna hija de un príncipe.

Solo quiero dormir, entregarme a Morfeo completa y quedarme dormida en sus brazos toda la eternidad.

Y así fue.

 **.**

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR_**

 _Este capítulo ha sido uno de los que más me ha costado hacer, pero aquí estoy._

 _Agradecida con todos los que me han escrito y dejado consejos los cuales los aprecio mucho y trato de poner en práctica._

 _Espero les guste mucho, les mando muchos besos._

 _Con amor, Lady._


	6. BESO

_Capítulo_

 _VI_

 **BESO**

* * *

 _La noche se avecina al lugar de nuestros besos.  
Se oye un susurro: ¿quién los exime de la culpa?  
Trémulos aún por la hollinienta dulce lujuria  
Rezamos: ¡Santa María, allá en tu gloria, perdónanos!_

 _De las macetas con flores brota un voraz olor  
que seduce nuestras frentes pálidas de culpa.  
Cansados bajo el perfume de los aires húmedos  
Soñamos: ¡Santa María, allá en tu gloria, perdónanos!_

 _Pero más fuerte aún brama el pozo de las sirenas  
y surge, aún más negra, la esfinge ante nuestra culpa,  
que hace a nuestros corazones más pecaminosos  
Lloramos: ¡Santa María, allá en tu gloria, perdónanos!_

 ** _Culpa de sangre._**

 ** _Georg Trakl_** _._

* * *

 _9:05 a.m._

Han pasado dos meses después del desafortunado encuentro en la cafetería de los cuales mi alma se encuentra en agonía y desespero por el simple hecho de no saber nada de ella, ya no aguanto más.

 _Quiero verla._

Videl.

Hacer el amor en estos últimos meses con mi esposa se ha convertido en un reto, del cual voy perdiendo, _no la deseo,_ no como antes, solo en mi mente esta _ella,_ nadie más, cuando hago el amor con Videl imagino que es Bra, que es a la que beso, a la que toco sin fin y que poseo con infinito deseo.

Pero despierto de mi fantasía encontrándome con el bello y delgado cuerpo de mi compañera con su cabello negro y sus ojos azules, tan diferentes a lo de mi _Diosa_.

Ver como Videl me mira y sonríe con amor y entrega total me hace sentir peor, _ella me ama_.

 _Mentiroso._

Lo último que me entere y por casualidad es que junto a Pan y Bra están retomando su amistad, que salen y comparten un poco más y mi hija está feliz por eso.

Pero nada más.

Solo eso.

No puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo sin saber de ella, sin verla… la desesperación y la rabia arrancan de mi mente pensamientos de tranquilidad y paz.

 _La buscare._

 _Sin intenciones._

Solo para ver si está bien, sin deseos y ni tentaciones… solo preocupación.

 _Mentiroso._

Engañarme se ha convertido en la mejor forma de vivir.

 _A esta hora debe estar en la universidad, iré por ella._

* * *

 _10:15 a.m._

El humo del cigarrillo inundaba el baño de chicas, llenándolo de vicio y nicotina, nos encontrábamos enceradas en un cubículo, pérdidas entre las figuras que formaba el homo venenoso.

La nicotina se ha colado por mi cerebro hace un mes, haciéndome adicta a ella, nunca pensé que el cigarro fuera tan placentero en momentos de crisis emocionales, de las cuales me atormentan.

Entre mis crisis tormentosas e infernales Charli se transformo en mi oasis, mi paraíso terrenal, era la única que me entendía, que con una mirada simple y llana me calmaba, era la única que me daba ánimos de seguir, de ir de fiestas diciéndome que un hombre no vale la pena, que hay miles, que esperan por mí, pero en eso si no estaba de su lado, _él_ no es cualquier hombre, él es _más_ que eso.

—Hoy es noche de fiesta, así que piensa en que te pondrás—Dice terminando su cigarro—Ponte hermosa para mí—Ríe traviesa.

—Hoy tengo una cena con mi familia, ya sabes… Pero podría escaparme—La miro, cómplices—Así es muñeca escápate, además Kei quiere verte—

La seriedad se apodera de mi cara mostrando mi inconformidad—Sabes que no me gusta kei, es el novio de Lili, además estoy avanzando con ella, ya me habla—Digo racional, no perderé a una amiga por un chico.

—Pero que tonterías dices… ellos no son nada, te verías hermosa con él, aunque no lo niego, estoy celosa—Su mirada se torna extraña, Charli podría ser un libro abierto sin siquiera saber, es una tonta—No seas tonta, ven aquí—La llamo y la abrazo, el sentido de pertenencia a crecido demasiado, juntas somos una, como hermanas—Bésame Bra—Dice Charli entre mis brazos, sorprendida la aparto de mi y la miro extrañada, no nos volvimos a besar después que me quede en su casa—Pensé, que habías prometido que nunca me besarías en la universidad—Me mira fastidiada, no rompería una promesa, ella no.

* * *

— _Pero tu si, pequeña—_

* * *

Yo sí.

—Solo uno—Mi mano se adentra en su sedoso cabello negro, activando el perfume de flores que usa mi oasis, la acerco a mí, lentamente, alargando el momento, torturándola, el calor se hacía más notorio, las respiraciones eran más rápidas y largas, _la beso_ , uniendo mis labios con los suyos, su boca era seda pura, nuestros labios bailaban en una armonía única, que cualquiera envidiaría, Charli en un arrebato de deseo me pega contra la pared del cubículo, con fuerza, deseosa de mas, así estuvimos por algunos minutos más, que a mí me parecieron siglos.

 _Gloriosos_.

—Ese Gohan es un idiota—Expresa sin aliento, aun abrazada a mí, recordarlo no era grato y ella lo sabe—Charli que te he dicho de hablar sobre _él,_ has dañado el momento—La miro algo molesta, pero en realidad pienso lo mismo, es un idiota—Lo siento nena—Se disculpa, sin sentirlo en realidad—Porque no vamos a tomarnos algo, ya se han acabado las clases por hoy—

—Me parece bien, vamos—Salimos del baño directo a la salida, en busca de mi auto, platicando de la fiesta de esta noche en el _**Sodoma**_ y quejándonos cansadas de tanto estudio,

Pero mis ojos celestes de un momento a otro captaron mi agonía.

 _Él está aquí._

¿Qué hace aquí?

—Eh… ¿Por qué te detienes nena? Estas muy pálida, parece como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma, camina muñeca—Charli me jala del brazo tratando de sacarme del encanto pero esos ojos negros me tenían atrapada, presa del desamor y el abandono—Gohan…-Susurro.

 _Se acerca._

—Hola… Bra yo… vine a buscarte, quisiera hablar contigo—La seriedad de su cara no pegaba con el Gohan de antaño, ese saiyajin noble, inocente… alegre.

Esta tan diferente.

—Tú debes de ser Gohan, soy Charlotte, es un placer—La chica que acompañaba a Bra extiende su mano en un gesto de presentación, la miro, era hermosa pero no como mi amor—Un placer, soy un amigo de Bra—mis ojos no se pueden despegar de ella.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos, ¿Qué haces aquí? –La rabia se le nota en la mirada, es tan parecida a Vegeta que es aterrador—Quería verte—La sinceridad, brota de mis labios, era una estupidez mentir a estas alturas—Pues ya me viste, puedes irte—Su frialdad me duele, pero la merezco, fui una basura con ella—Quiero hablar contigo—Esta tan hermosa hoy.

—Pues…—Fue interrumpida bruscamente por su amiga.

—Y porque no vamos a mi departamento y nos tomamos algunas cervezas y ustedes hablan—Comentaba animada, al parecer no se daba cuenta de la batalla que manteníamos Bra y yo—Charli, tal vez no es buena idea, además el ya se va—Dice seria, me desprecia—Claro que es una buena idea, no seas aburrida, y claro que Gohan quiere, ¿Cierto? —La tal Charli, quería juntarnos, pude verlo en sus ojos color esmeralda, ella sabe todo, no hay duda—Si es cierto, de verdad quiero hablar contigo—

—Perfecto, vayámonos—Dice la Charli.

* * *

La tensión que se siente en el departamento es abrumadora, asfixiante.

No entiendo este teatro.

Tampoco entiendo el motivo por el que me busca Gohan, ¿Por qué tiene que hacerme esto? Él sabe por el dolor que estoy pasando, la agonía de no tenerlo, ¿Cuánto más quiere?

Jugar con los sentimientos es la forma más cruel que hay para demostrar la maldad de tu corazón, ¿Acaso eres así de cruel Gohan?

Es una máscara entonces tu inocencia, esa que demuestras a los demás con tanta maestría pero que ya yo no me creo, yo sé quién eres, sé cuál es tu verdadero rostro.

 _Mentiroso._

La única feliz de los tres era Charli, sabe mi sentir pero igual no le importa, quiere integrarse en este extraño juego, animada y confianzuda le toma la mano a Gohan, entrelazándolas, este sorprendido se deja llevar a un recorrido por el departamento, llenándolo con algo de confianza, sintiéndose más libre de actuar, sé lo que intenta, ella es muy inteligente.

—Bien, siéntense buscare las cervezas—Se fue, dejándome a solas con él, volviendo la tensión abrumarnos—Bra… estas hermosa—Hermosa… mentiroso—Háblame por favor… no me niegues tu voz… te lo ruego—Mi corazón empezó a acelerar, mi pulso se descontrola, siento la depresión acercarse, _mi_ _eterna amiga en conflicto_ — ¿Qué quieres Gohan? Ya me quedo claro que tú no eres un hombre disponible—La frustración inmunda mis sentidos, debo ser valiente y no huir de nuevo, no debo ser una cobarde—Vete por favor… —

—No me iré hasta que me escuches—Me dice decidido, acercándose a mí, pero retrocedo, el miedo me invade, no puedo caer en deseo de tenerlo, no de nuevo—No puedo seguir en esta agonía de no saber nada de ti Bra, sé que no está bien que te busque pero no puedo, no puedo más, lo siento mucho, mi cuerpo pide a gritos el tuyo porque te has metiste en mis sentidos y tu aroma no me abandona, estos dos meses sin saber razón de ti han sido un infierno, todo me parece gris, sin vida, tú te la llevaste, te ruego que vuelvas a mi, lo único que te puedo ofrecer es eso, soy un egoísta, lo sé, tú no te mereces esto pero ella tampoco merece que la abandone—Las emociones que recorrían por mis venas son inexplicables, la emoción, tristeza y confusión es lo que recorre mi cerebro dejándome estática, sin movimientos-¡Háblame por favor! No me hagas sufrir más, por lo que más quieras… —No podía procesar tantas emociones a la vez, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Abandonarlo o tomarlo?

* * *

— _Ya sabes la respuesta pequeña, no te mientas—_

* * *

No, no la sé.

—No me hagas esto… ¡No lo hagas!—Aprieto mis puños ¿Cuanto más debo llorar en esta vida? ¿Por qué a pesar del dolor que alberga mi corazón también siento alegría? Mis ojos lloran pero no saben porque—Es lo único que puedo hacer, es lo único que te puedo dar, yo…—Sus ruegos fueron interrumpidos por Charli, que trae como prometió las cervezas frías, al verla a los ojos veo que ella sabe lo que ha pasado en los minutos de su ausencia.

Se acerca en silencio a nosotros regalándonos su bella sonrisa, no le importa interrumpir con su presencia, ella se siente parte de esto.

—Agarren sus cerveza por favor—no las extiende—Brindemos. —

— ¿Y por qué brindaremos? —Pregunta Gohan serio, no deja de mirarme.

—Por lo _Prohibido_ —Dice orgullosa, llevándose la botella a los labios, Gohan la mira sorprendido pero no la cuestiona, acepta el brindis.

—Vamos muñeca, toma un trago—Ella tiene tanta razón, todo este amor y juego es prohibido, y solo con ella nos sentimos libres, me llevo la botella a mis labios y me tomo con ganas la cerveza siendo esta la cerveza más exquisita que me he tomado.

Después del largo trago me siento en el mueble, con pensamientos revueltos, debo tomar una decisión.

Charli se sienta a mi lado, abrazándome, dándome besos.

Gohan nos mira en silencio.

—Puedo entender por qué Bra está enamorada de ti, eres hermoso, nunca he visto unos ojos tan negros como los tuyos, son la gloria—lo mira extasiada, ya puede entender el porqué de mi sufrir—Te confesare algo cariño… Bra es la mujer más pura y hermosa que hay en el universo, y puedo entender el porqué no la quieres dejar ir, eres egoísta, tu sucia alma desea algo de luz y pureza y eso es ella… me pasa lo mismo—La confesión nos sorprende a ambos—Pero Bra sería una tonta si deja ir lo único que la _llena,_ que le revive sus sentidos dándole vida, dejando el deseo imparable que siente por ti solo por lo que digan los demás, ¿Qué es lo que está bien el realidad?, nada. —

—Tú no entiendes Charli, el tiene una hermosa esposa y buena hija, yo tampoco podría hacerle esto a Pan—Mi decisión está tomada, sé cuál es mi lugar.

—Bra por favor piénsalo bien, si quieres te puedes tomar un tiempo, yo esperare, pero moriré si me niegas a ti—Nunca pensé que Gohan me rogaría por amor, los pensamientos de razón y amor se mezclan.

* * *

— _Toma lo que es tuyo, toma lo que deseas—_

* * *

Charli nos mira entretenida, está disfrutando el verme así—Debo salir, Karin me está esperando abajo, siéntanse como en casa, solos podrán hablar mejor—La miro angustiada, no puede dejarme aquí sola con él, ella fue la que me metió en esto, la sigo hacia la puerta— ¿A dónde vas? No pensaras dejarme sola aquí, dime que no—Le susurro.

—Nena diviértete, lo necesitas—Pelear una batalla sola no es satisfactorio—Por favor no te vayas, quédate—Me mira sin expresión—Nena por favor, no seas tonta, _toma lo que es tuyo, toma lo que deseas_ —Sin decir más se fue, dejándome sin habla.

Son las mismas palabras.

—Bra por favor ven—El desespero me invade, estoy aterrada—Gohan paremos esto, tu sabes muy bien que esta mentira no pasara a más, solo será una asquerosa mentira que dañara a muchos, empezando por nosotros…Te quiero sí, pero ese día del encuentro supe que jamás seriamos felices—Llorar es lo único que puedo hacer en esta tortura.

— ¡No digas eso! Claro que seremos felices, nos amamos, nos deseamos y queremos estar juntos, que importa lo demás—La frustración se asoma por sus ojos negros, estamos perdidos.

— ¡Si importa! ¡Lo demás son tu esposa e hija! ¡Tú no dejaras a Videl por mí, nunca! No viviré en la sombra por siempre, solo te quiero para mí—Le golpeo en el pecho furiosa, drenando mi rabia pero mis débiles golpes no trasmiten mi verdadero dolor.

—No llores mas por favor, me parte el alma verte así por mi culpa—me toma en sus brazos fuertes haciéndome sentir culpable, la plenitud que me regala es avasallante—Te voy a adorar esta vez, no te abandonare, no volveré a cometer el mismo error de dejarte ir, nunca más, te amare como nunca has sentido antes, te lo prometo amor mío, soy y seré el hombre que más te querrá en esta vida y la próxima, porque después de la muerte te seguiré amando—Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, mi cuerpo hierve en fuego.

La decisión está tomada.

Toma lo que es tuyo.

Toma lo que deseas.

— ¿Lo prometes?—Pregunto todavía pegada a él—Te lo juro Bra, por mi vida que te amare siempre—Me separa de él con gentileza.

Dios perdona mis pecados.

Su mirada cala mis huesos, no puedo negarme a esto, es lo que quiero.

Veo como sus labios se acercan a los míos pidiendo permiso, cada pequeño roce inocente extraer de ellos lo último que queda de pureza, solo cierro mis ojos y me dedico a sentir, a sentir como sus manos suaves recorren mi cuerpo en una lentitud exquisita, hasta llegar a mi fino cuello, mi piel se eriza y siento como mi garganta se seca, nuestras respiraciones descontroladas nos avisa de lo que viene, _me besa_ , sus labios suaves se entrelazan con los míos en una danza exótica brindándonos de sensaciones placenteras, sellando nuestra sentencia de amor condenatoria.

Nuestro primer beso.

Nuestro inicio.

 _Te amo Gohan._

 _Te amo Bra_.

* * *

— _Toma lo que es tuyo, toma lo que deseas—_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

 _¡HOLAA!_

 _¡Siento la demora, pero aquí estoy!_

 _Gohan se nos puso romántico ¿eh?_

 _Este capítulo me gusto mucho, al fin se juntaron estos dos, Bra ya no es la misma chica del primer capítulo, está más atrevida y toma lo que quiere, gran parte de ese cambio es gracias Charli, ella poco a poco la está transformando._

 _Les agradezco a todos los que han dejado reviews, les mando muchos besos._

 _Con amor, Lady._


End file.
